


Good Fisherman

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Besotted!Hannibal, Beta Read, Fishing pun intended, Hopefully crack enough to classify as such, M/M, Missing scene from Zakana, Narcisist!Will, Oblivious!Jack, ReleaseTheCrackin, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Jack already knew him for being a timid man, a stranger to intense sessions of social interactions, “But you can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths,” as he inquired.Written for Hannibal Cre-Ate-Tive’s #ReleaseTheCrackin event





	Good Fisherman

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for [Hannibal Cre-Ate-Tive](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/)’s **#ReleaseTheCrackin** , but I’m not sure of the crack part anymore.

When Jack Crawford first laid his eyes on the not quite FBI agent, Will Graham, he found him in the guise of an evasive academic teacher, supposedly training future officers into what his instability couldn’t allow him to perform. The irony of the situation didn’t escape him, but neither did it stop special agent Crawford from boldly questioning his target about his whereabouts on the spectrum.

Jack already knew him for being a timid man, a stranger to intense sessions of social interactions, “But you can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths,” as he inquired.

That was all that mattered to him at the time; he didn’t have to make small talk with the investigator or pretend to _like_ him, for them to solve cases. He could solely borrow his imagination, not minding his latent insolence.

Looking at his adorned plate, sitting at the elaborate table of Hannibal Lecter, knowing for sure he wouldn’t put human meat in his stomach merely because no meat was to be served, Jack could honestly admit his relationship with Will Graham had developed much differently than anticipated.

Despite his initial revulsion, Will had done an admirable job at identifying monsters, so much so that Jack took him for one and treated him accordingly, before realizing his mistake. He almost regretted his course of action, sensing the disruptive influence of Lecter slowly changing the subconscious nature of Graham; even considered the possibility of permanently removing the latter from the field once the former would be securely taken into custody.

“This fish is delicious,” Will offered what had to be the first non-explicit comment to their awkward situation for the evening, and Jack thought yet again of their fatidic encounter in that empty classroom.

Will Graham was a good fisherman indeed, he was patient, which made for appealing bait, but Jack had the uncomfortable impression that he was too keenly interested in the reflective water, looking too curiously in the water without considering that he could fall in and drown.

“We approached the fish with the right attentions,” Will dwelled on their morning fishery session, providing details to please his carefully listening host, “and we had the right equipment.”

When Jack first asked him about his relationship in regards to narcissists and sociopaths, he didn’t really expect that Will could have been keeping his distance from that particular category because he might be prone to fall into one or the other; not until he realized the enraptured gaze that Hannibal was directing to Will would be flattering for men better than poor self-deprecating Will Graham.

Not to mention the Doctor seemed especially given to complimenting his remarkable conduit with attentive observations and well-timed praise, like a good instructor with his promising apprentice. “I can imagine this trout has been struggling to preserve its life against the strong pull of your fishing line,” Hannibal was saying, “in vain, but viciously none the less.”

For a frustrating moment, Jack suspected that their host had been trying to partake in a dual-faced conversation, yet the way in which Will reacted to Hannibal’s wheedling observations wholly diverted his attention from the hypothesis.

They didn’t discuss this in their plan.

But judging from the seemingly genuine interest in Hannibal’s eyes, Will sure _did _know how to lure his psychopaths; even the ones not particularly engaged in the topic of his conversation, just intent on absorbing as much as possible of his charming presence.__

____

__

Jack couldn’t partake in the same pleasure, completely missing the attractiveness well hidden in the process Will employed to handcraft his colourful lures, wondering when Will decided to forfeit his reluctance for the man that supposedly framed him for murder and instead flaunt his organizing abilities.

Jack could hardly reconcile the self-conscious rejected agent previously teaching at the academy, with this assertive, almost imposing man.

“The resulting effect could be too subtle, distracting the wrong kind of prey,” Will commented, amusing Hannibal with what could be perceived as a hint at his personal wardrobe stylistic choices. “I create combinations that result dull to human perception, but reverberate with vitality for my many catches.”

With his rod and shrewdness, Will could provide a meal for three adult males, but fishes were not what his man was fishing for, at the moment.

“What about the fishing pole?”

“The length I choose, you mean? I could talk about that for hours–”

Reflecting like a mirror the egomaniacal and self-important tendencies of their target, Jack was sure Will had none of the self-absorbed inclinations he was displaying. And although he himself wasn’t inclined to indulge in empty flattery, he attempted to compliment his subordinates on their good work, but he never felt as if Will basked in his demonstrations of approval.

Hannibal might be responsible for this newly-discovered pleasure in being the centre of attention, implanting in him the impression that swagger wasn’t an ill-fitting style of dress on him, cultivating the confidence he otherwise scarcely possessed; Jack would have recognized the distinguishing marks of narcissism and sociopathy, when faced with it.

Hannibal wasn’t putting Will in front of the grim truth that he’d need to possess at least an ounce of narcissism and sociopathy, to recognize and reflect them; that he’d fit the profile Will so accurately provided, given motive and opportunity. Jack had always been sure he had the situation under control.

Jack only hoped Will would not become one of the narcissists he was pursuing.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The funny part was supposed to be the fact that Will is not fishing for fish, but for compliments; I now think it might be too subtle to be funny, but I’m confident Jack still provides a lot of fun on his own.  
> [Phenobarbital](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenobarbital/pseuds/Phenobarbital) has once again assisted me in this, and I can’t thank her enough for always supporting my incessantly disappointing grammar.  
> Thanks as usual for reading so far, I hope this was interesting, even if it’s sadly true how Jack fails in judging first Hannibal, than Will; if you feel like commenting, feel free to. Here or on [my Tumblr](cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com).


End file.
